Sandstorm Fury: The Chronicles of Salkudir
by xCrimsonSpadex
Summary: Born into the tradition of serving the Alik'r, Salkudir serves the people of Hammerfell with honor and dignity. That was until that fateful night when his own people betrayed him. Abandoned in the distant land of Skyrim, Salkudir faces new challenges in life: wars, dragons, and facing the demons of his past. A revision of an old fanfiction.


Prologue:

Sentinel, Hammerfell

_"That night was just a usual night for me. "I turn around to patrol the marketplace, fool around with my fellow Alik'r soldiers, and settling the disputes between the people and the Rihad. You'd think that after hundreds of years, the Rihad would eventually give in and adapt to the new ways. But, my father had to deal with them, and his father, and so on and so on. Just another day in Hammerfell I suppose. After my usual day, it was time to kick back, drink some mead, and enjoy the company of my friends. Once I arrived at my base, I removed my head scarf and sigh in relief as the desert breeze cools my head._

"By the God's! No matter how many times I see your hair... I just fall in love with it all over again, General!"

_I shake my head and turn to see the housekeeper of the base, Siona , admire my hair... like she always have for the last few months she's been here. As part of my Alik'r training, I was sent out into the desert to hone my skills and earn my place amongst the ranks. Needless to say, my hair managed to grow alot while I roughed it out in the desert. The women of the village starred in awe when I returned, admiring my hair and even braiding it (Even though I wanted to cut all off. The desert doesn't take Nord-like long hair very kindly these days). I had decided to just leave it as it is and over the years it has doubled in length._

"Well hello there, Siona." _I say kindly._

"Good evening, General. How was your day?"

"You know the usual. Keeping the Rihad from robbing people blind, there were a few Bandits that we handled without flaw. Other than that... wasn't that much to do but wander about and help people rebuild after that sandstorm."

"Sounds like you're a bit tired."

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping ever since Kematu and the others have been ordering us to stay up all night long. Something about the Thalmor trying to reclaim Hammerfell. "

"Oh yeah I've heard about that. Did you know that he went to Skyrim? Something about a few of representatives of our government fleeing the country."

"Oh I have heard about that. I dunno... it seems fishy to me. I mean what is there to gain for our government to hand Hammerfell over to the Thalmor?"

"Same here! But, who are we to judge what the higher ups think? I'm naught but a maid..."

"That is true..."

"But, enough of all this talk of politics! I'm sure you're too tired and worried to think of such things."

"Well... the path of the Alik'r is a very tiring thing." _I already knew what she was going to suggest..._

"Well what if I decide to ... make you take a short detour?"

_Before I even had a chance to turn, she had disrobed and wrapped her arms around me. Did I mention how... kind Siona was to me?_

_After my little... detour ... I had gotten into my town clothes and made my way to the Tavern. The patrons were lively, drinking and socializing amongst their peers. I had made my way to the bar and grabbed a nice bottle of wine. I wasn't in the mood for mead for some odd reason… even after raving on and on about my need for a nice mug earlier. Most of the talk today was the matters of The Alik'r and the Government. Things felt... odd._

As the young Alik'r soldier enjoyed the company of his comrades, a huge explosion shook the tavern. He stood up and looked around, trying to regain his senses. His ears were greeted with the screams of his fellow civilians. He managed to get up and stumble out the door. After regaining his sight, he looked up to see the Thalmor and his fellow soldiers battle in the center of the city. "Thalmor!" He unsheathes his scimitar and began to head towards the battle.

"General!"

_I turn to see Siona stand by the base holding my Crossbow. She caught up to me and hand me the weapon and my bolts._

"Make those Milk Drinkers suffer!"

"Will do... wait what?"

"Milk drinker! It's a name a Nord friend of mine taught me."

"Oh. Like I said will do."

"What about your buckler?"

"It's still getting repaired. Just make sure you get the women and children to safety."

"Alright. Good luck, General."

_I watched as she ran off with her dagger in hand before loading my crossbow and trotting over to the town square. After scanning the numbers very quickly, I counted maybe 20 to 30 Thalmor Archmages. Our mages were trying to defend the archers with ward spells... but it wouldn't last that long. I take a breath, got down into my position, aimed for a mage... and fired. The bolt whizzed through the air hitting him in the back. He fell against one of his allies, causing a few of them to turn to me."_

"Assassin! Thalmor... burn him alive!"

_I grin evilly._"Not an assassin. I'm a Skirmisher." _You see a Skirmisher is a common class amongst the Alik'r these days. Sure we can use the shadows to the best of our abilities like an Assassin, but we could also hold our own like a Warrior. Most tend to dual wield these days. I love using a good ol' buckler to make sure I can strike at the right moment instead of flailing about. We also profess in Archery to make sure we can use your knowledge of poisons to the best of our abilities. In other words, I run in shooting... come out with my blade in hand. I managed to shoot another Archmage down before ducking behind a few crates for cover. It was too much of a hassle to go in swinging a blade without getting hit with a bolt of lightning or burned to death. I fish in my pocket and pulled out a small cream colored vial. I had found this on a young Rhad male one day. An invisibility potion that should give me a good 20 seconds before it wore out. I down the bitter liquid and watch my body vanish in an instant._

"Thank you, Rihad."

_I then draw my blade and sneak away from the crates just as a bolt of fire caused them to explode. I sigh in relief and made my way behind the mages._

"Where in Oblivion is he?!"

"You must have induced him to ashes!"

*Laughs* "Must have. Not let's finish this batt... "

_Just as he tried to command his men to continue on with the fight, I had made my way behind him and cut his throat. He gripped his neck and fell to his knees, coughing up blood and gurgling softly._

"What in Oblivion?! By the Eight... there he is! Kill hi...!"

_His allies watched as his head fell to the ground before drawing their maces and charged. I managed to block a few of their strikes, getting hit in the shoulder in the process. I then swing my blade fiercely, cutting two of the High Elves in the chest and finishing the last one with a good stab in to the chest. I then turn and began to make my way over to aid my men._

"General! Behind you!"

_I turn to see a mage casting a Lightning bolt spell at me. I couldn't do anything but hold up my crossbow and hope that iron bolts were faster than lightning._

Jovir, A young Alik'r mage managed to stop the spell mid-way with a shot of his own Lightning Bolt spell. The explosion sent his General flying back a few feet. He looks at his General and snarls at the Archmage. He then hurls a bolt of fire at the mage out of anger, hurling him into a building. He then fires a beam of Fire at him, burning him into cinders. After checking to see if the deed was done, he runs over to his General and sighs in relief as the man manages to get up.

"Good to see you're still kicking, General."

"It's going to take more than a mere Lightning Bolt spell to take me down. Nice shooting... although you might want to control your rage. Fire is a deadly element to handle."

"I can tell. Surprised his body is still in one piece."

He nods and chuckles. "Enough small talk. Let's finish this."

"Let's! Besides ... my wine is getting hotter by the second. And, hot wine tastes horrible."

_It might have taken us all night, but the Alik'r managed to drive the Thalmor out of Hammerfell... just like our ancestors. The villagers cheered as we walk through the streets with our heads held high. I then look over to see a few women cry and crowd around someone. I run over to see who and gasped when I saw it was no other than Siona._

"By the Nine! H... how did she?"

"The Thalmor managed to fire a Lightning Bolt at her while she tried to rescue a few children."

_I bow my head and kneel next to her body, taking her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I then shut her eyes and laid her down gently, fighting back tears._

"I shall see you soon. May Ruptga guide you to paradise."

_I then turn to hear a few civilians boo and jeer in unison. I run over to the center of the city to see a few of my men drag one of our leaders to the center of the crowd._

"Alik'r hold!" _I say._"What is the meaning of this?!"

"General! We have received word from Kematu that our government had betrayed us and joined the Altmeri Dominion. At first... I couldn't believe such things, but we have found proof that Coyle here had a letter from the Thalmor informing him of the attack."

"But... that's not true! I would never join the Thalmor! Talk to the King! I'm sure he could give an explaination!"

"Yeah right! And, possibly have our King killed by a traitor?! I don't think so!"

_I couldn't believe my eyes. Since when did Jovir believe the words of Kematu? And, where was this so called, "Letter"? Just as I was about to say something, a young recruit came running out of Coyle's house holding a black and gold coin purse._

"Jovir! We found this coin purse inside of his chest!" _He opens it._"It's money from the Thalmor Embassy of Skyrim!"

_The civilians gasped and cried as the pouch of coins were handed to Jovir._

"Innocent? INNOCENT?! How do you explain this?!" _Jovir held up the bag of coin._"This is more than enough proof! So tell me Coyle... was this coin worth all the lives of our men? Was it worth the children without parents?!" _He points to Siona._"Was it worth the life of my General's lover?! Answer me!" _He throws the coin purse at the man's face, causing the gold to burst from the bag and fall. Coyle could do nothing but snivel and shake in fear._

I never did anything wrong! I..."

"Anything wrong?! Our King could have died today! The Thalmor could have taken over Hammerfell! The blood our fathers have shed would be all for nothing!"

"But, I swear! That gold was planted! I would never submit to the Thalmor!"

"Yeah... well the Gods will judge that. " _He then held his hand up, aiming a Fire Spell at the begging man._"Coyle! By order of the Alik'r, I Jovir , shall put you to death for Treason!"

_Just as I watched, I felt... something. Something felt really wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it... but it was as if fate itself caused me to run to Jovir and bat his hand away, causing the spell to hurl off into the sky and explode. The people gasped and looked at me with shocked expression. Jovir himself looked into my eyes in awe._

"Jovir, hold! As much as I am angry... I can't help but feel that we need to give him a fair trial."

"G-general?! Wh-why?!"

"It isn't our way, Jovir. Just imprision him..."

"Why?! So he could later escape with the aid of the Thalmor?!"

"Now you know our Scouts will have spotted them before hand."

"Like how they _spotted_them last night? We must do as Kematu had warned us to do. We must purge Hammerfell of the Thalmor influence."

"At the cost of our goverment? You and I know Kematu would do anything and everything to make sure he gains power. He has always been a greedy, power hungry swine."

"What are you saying?! Are you defending a traitor?!"

"No! I am keeping to our ways..."

_Jovir shook his head and looked down._

"For years I looked up to you... for years you have been my hero."

"Jovir... what are you sayng?"

"I am saying this. Alik'r... seize him!"

"What?! On what charge."

_Jovir looked at me, tears flowing down his face._

"Treason..."

"Jovir?!"

"SILENCE! We all trusted you. But, obviously a man who is quick to lift his blade for a traitor and is quick to speak of our Alik'r leaders with an ill tongue is no man worth admiring. You're no better than a sellsword!" _He then drew his blade and swung it at me. I drew mine and parried his blade, casing the others to attack me. I managed to fend of my heartbroken brethren before my blade was blown away by a bolt of Lightning. I look to see Jovir, holding his hand out towards me with a spell charged._

"Just stand down, General. There is no need to keep fighting. You can walk away with your life."

"Yeah... before the Headman takes my head. You and I both know my words will be ignored."

"So allow me to put you to death." _He then fired a spell at me. It caused me to double back slowly. I felt numb, but I couldn't help but walk over to him slowly, holding my hand out._

Jovir... stop... this..."

"Commander... what shall we do?"

"Seize him." _He says as he was helped up._

_I roared enraged and grabbed a dagger from me belt, lashing about with it as the men drew closer to me._

"At ease, General. It will all end soon." _One of my men says softly as they grabbed a bit of rope from their satchel. I couldn't help but swing my blade at them._

"Take him down!" _They drew their blades and began to attack me. I blocked an attack from one of the men, but left myself open. I then turned around only to be greeted by a Scimitar cutting me across my face. I clench the left side of my face and drop to my knees. I then open my left eye only to be greeted with darkness. I was blinded by that strike, and the wound will forever leave a scar down the left side of my face. It wasn't long before a soldier knocked me unconscious with the butt of his crossbow. And, it was that moment where my life... was changed forever._

_"Dovahkiin. Dovahkiin! Welcome home ... my ancient foe."_

_I wake up and look around. My senses were fuzzy and body felt numb as I tried to stand up. My limbs felt like fire._

"You're awake. Thank the Divines. I thought tht spell would have killed you for sure. But, I guess that mage was right."

"Spell? " _I turned to see Jovir and a few Alik'r soldiers stand with their hands on my weapons._

"After they knocked you out, they dragged your body to the dungeon. I was ordered to kill you as soon as the word got out to the King. So, I had went to your chamber..."

_I had remembered that night. I had woken up to discover a bandage wrapped around my face. I rubbed it and stood up, only to see Jovir stand across from me._

"General..."

"Jovir..."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because, my father always told me to go with my gut on things. And, I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of a sudden betrayal."

"Yes. Well I wish our King felt the same way."

"Coyle was killed. Wasn't he?"

"His head was in a basket the moment we brought your body to this cell."

"So... even our King believes Kematu."

"The man trusts him with his life."

_I walk around, shaking my head slowly before turning to him._

"So... why are you here?"

"I was ordered... to kill you."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"I guess this is farewell then?"

"No... only see you later."

_He drew his bade and walked forward. I then placed my hand at his and aimed the sword to my stomach._

"I wonder if the wine tastes good in the afterlife."

"Looks like you will find out when you get there, General."

"I guess so..."

_I then nod slowly and closed my eyes. Jovir rammed the blade into my abdomen, causing me to exhale softly before falling onto my cot._

"Siona... here I come."

_Before I knew it... I was gone. But, I didn't even make it to the afterlife. Everything was black. This couldn't be the Paradise my mother told me when I was young. Perhaps this was Oblivion. I just stood looking around before being greeted with a pair of red eyes. "Dovahkiin!" I stood there, stunned before the jet black scales shone against the red glow._

_"Dovahkiin! You have tasted death... just as I have. But, now we both shall rise!"_

_I was then blasted away by a very loud roar._

_"I should thank your friend, Dovahkiin! For your revival only gives me the pleasure of ending your life!"_

_"Re...vival?"_

_"You will see. Until then, watch the skiews. For even you least expect it... I shall have my revenge! Yol Toor Shul!"_

_I couldn't believe my eyes as fire came from his mouth and surrounds me. This wasn't any ordinary Daedra. I just shield my face as the flames began to burn me alive. Just as my hands began to burn away, I woke up in the snow with Jovir watching over me._

"A resurrection spell?"

"Yes. At first I thought it was too late. But, apparently you still had enough life left for it to work."

"I see." _I stood up._"So... where am I?"

"We are the boarder that separates Skyrim from Hammerfell."

"Skyrim?! Why am I here?"

"I shall give you a new lease on life. You've helped me so much in my life, I figured it's the least I can do."

"Really?"

"You can cut the smug comments, General. You and I both know if I was any other Alik'r commander, your head would be on a pike."

"I should thank the Divines that it was you then."

"You should." _He looks away._"Look, General... I couldn't see you die. You were brave enough to stick to your beliefs even when the odds were against you."

"Obviously that doesn't help when it comes down with trying to bargain with a bunch of skeptics."

"It helped you when it came down to me."

_I nod slowly and smile weakly._

"I... I shall let you live. You might be able to make a new life here in Skyrim. But, mark my words. If you show your face in Hammerfell, or if I find out that you were with the Thalmor. I shall hunt you down... and end you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

" I know you wouldn't. You thrill seeker."

_We both laugh before he hands me a cloak._

"Wear this. Wouldn't want you to die out here due to Hypothermia."

"That would be horrible." _I wrap the cloak around my body and pulled the hood up to my head._

"I should thank you, Jovir."

"No... I shouldn't."

"I guess..."

"Enough small talk. You're got to get going before anyone spots us. Nords here seem to not like visitors with the civil war going on. There should be a Hold around here. Just follow the roads." _He hands me a map._"Good luck, General."

"Same to you, my brother."

_I shake his hand and watch as he climbs aboard his horse and ride off back to Hammerfell. After a few moments of scanning the area, I began to make my way in the direction of a place called, Markarth. The way was cold, and thanks to the dagger Jovir left me... I managed to keep myself warm with a good fire and my belly full with a few fish I caught. The journey was going well... until that night._

_I had come across what looked like a battle between what Jovir said: The Stormcloaks and Imperials. From the looks of it, the men in the blue weren't winning. I almost sneaked past the battle until I heard a faint whine and then felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I was shot by what looked to be an archer in some leather armor. I fell to my knees and held my wound, looking p to see men surround me._

"Well what do we have here?"

"A Strormcloak spy?"

"Ulfric would never allow someone who isn't a Nord to join his Stormcoaks."

"Then perhaps a Bandit, or a Sellsword?"

"I dunno... but whoever he is he will be heading to Helgen with the rest of the rebels. Take him to the cart."

"Yes, General."

_Before I was able to try to put up a fight, I fell flat on my face and watch the world fade away from me, just like it did back in Hammerfell. I managed to mumble some words before I passed out._

"Jo...vir... you should... have... left me dead."


End file.
